1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a cutting assembly for cutting a work piece on a sheet bending brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use a sheet bending brake to position and secure a work piece to assist a worker in cutting the work piece. The sheet bending brake includes a base, a clamping member attached to the base for clamping the work piece in place, and a bending member attached to the base for bending the work piece about a bending edge. One commonly known method for cutting the work piece includes scoring the work piece with a utility knife and then bending the work piece back and forth about the bending edge along the score line until the work piece breaks. The method forms an edge on the work piece that is not accurate or smooth, and leaves a rolled edge. Additionally, the method is time consuming, and the repeated use of the utility knife eventually damages an edge of the clamping member. This reduces the useful life of the sheet bending brake.
Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,053 to Chubb (the '053 patent), discloses a hand-operated cutting assembly that is removably mounted on the sheet bending brake. The cutting assembly quickly and accurately cuts the work piece, while leaving a smooth, flat edge; and not damaging the sheet bending brake. The cutting assembly includes a cutter body and two identical cutting disks. Each cutting disk has a cooperating cutting edge spaced from the other and separated from the cutter body by a spacer disposed between the cutting disk and the cutter body. The cutter assembly is able to cut a variety of work pieces, each having a different thickness, and manufactured from a different material. However, the ability of the cutting assembly to cut the variety of work pieces of different thickness' is dependent upon the spacing between the cooperating cutting edges. In order to change the spacing between the cooperating cutting edges to accommodate the work piece having a different thickness, one of the cutting disks must be removed and the spacer separating the cutting disk from the cutter body must be replaced with a spacer having a different thickness. This is a time consuming task and requires that spacers of varying thickness be readily available.